pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
CR047: Bringing up Bellossom
(known as Cherry Bellossom in Chuang Yi version) is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 13. Synopsis With Blaine's absence, Erika and Pryce battle against each other. As Erika believes in indifference to win the battle, she displays an impressive barrage of attack and defense formations. However, Pryce manages to turn her strategy around. Gold and Crystal suspect something, but see someone else is watching the tournament. Chapter Plot DJ Mary announces Kanto is in lead with one victory ahead. She lets everyone know should Kanto win this round, they win. However, she is notified Blaine cannot come to the battlefield, so the team's captains, Erika and Pryce, will have to battle now instead. Erika wonders where Blaine could be, for he hasn't come to their training before the tournament. Even if she wanted Blaine to become the captain, she knows well the victory of the Kanto Gym Leaders depends on her. She meets Pryce and sends Bellossom. Her hobby is flower art, claiming the natural beauty is spoiled should any change happen. Bellossom uses Petal Dance, allowing Erika to show indifference is the key. Petal Dance causes Swinub to lose its guard due to fragrance, as well as getting hit by the attack. She calls Bellossom back and sends Skiploom, whose Stun Spore affects Swinub. However, Pryce's Swniub's Powder Snow causes the attack to fail and Skiploom to get hit. Misty warns Erika Grass-type Pokémon are weak against Ice. Erika is aware of that and Skiploom uses Synthesis to heal itself. Erika considers she overpowered Pryce, as Petal Dance serves as an attack and defense and she can heal Skiploom. However, the Petal Dance is stopped and Skiploom is frozen and defeated. Erika is shocked, but Pryce replies his attack was disguised by indifference. Morty realizes Pryce had frozen the petals with Petal Dance, which spinned, causing Skiploom to be frozen. Morty admits Pryce is an impressive Gym Leader, but has a feeling he is hiding something, as his wheelchair has a strange glow. The director praises Pryce on the victory, thinking he is too humble to be the Masked Man. Gold and Crystal suspect Pryce may be the Masked Man, for they are both equally strong and are masters of Ice. However, they also know Pryce may be too old to be someone like that. Aibo notices a person in the distance. They rush in and see a control room. They ask a man, but realize he is knocked out. They turn around and see Carl and Sham with Slowking and Magcargo, who claim it is useless if they even find Masked Man's real identity. Gold remembers them, for they caused Ecruteak City's earthquake. Gold goes after them, but he and Crystal are suddenly stopped by a force. Sham and Carl let them know the Masked Man will wreck this place and see he is at the Tin Tower, gaining immense power. They press the button, showing he is battling Ho-Oh itself. Crystal and Gold are shocked, for all Gym Leaders are in the Tin Tower. Debuts Pokémon *Erika's Skiploom *Magcargo Move Synthesis Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 13 chapters